The present invention relates to vehicle suspension mechanisms, and more particularly to control arms of such suspension mechanisms.
Vehicles such as golf cars, utility vehicles, neighborhood vehicles, etc., typically include a frame and a plurality of wheels, generally four wheels, movably connected with the frame. Generally, each wheel is connected with the frame by means of a suspension mechanism that enables vertical displacement of the wheel with respect to the frame. To optimize performance of such vehicles, it is often necessary to adjust the “camber” of each wheel, which may be indicated by an angle between a generally vertical centerline through the wheel and a substantially vertical reference line.